Didyme & Marcos
by Marian Salazar
Summary: Dídyme era la esposa d Marcos, su hermano Aro la quería pero cuando se entero q planeaban irse la mato para q no arruinara sus planes, Marcos nunca lo supo y permanece con el Clan x el poder d unir lazos d Chelsea, pero siempre seria así o… REVIEWS x fa
1. Chapter 1

HOLA LECTORES!!!!

Bienvenidos sean a mi pequeñito espacio creativo, es un placer tenerlos pero pasen… ¿café, chocolate, te, manzanilla? pues tendrán que búsquenlo pues no se los puedo dar je je.

Datos de la Historia:

A pesar de que me parece interesante la historia de esta pareja no pienso ni remotamente ubicarme en el pasado, no se a ustedes pero a mi no me gustan contar historia en las que ya se su final, me desencanta.

La historia esta ubicada después del cuarto libro de Stephenie Meyer, Amanecer, para ser exactos seis años y medio después… les suena, pues si, exactamente cuando Renesmee cumple la edad en que termina de crecer.

Marcos no aparecerá desde el principio, tardara un par de capítulos, ya que primero hay que conocer el entorno, seis años y medio no es nada en la vida de un vampiro pero no por eso dejan de haber cambios ¿no?, así que espero que sean un poco pacientes a ese respecto.

Los que nos lleva a la protagonista, Didyme murió y nada puedo hacer al respecto, pero ¿que pasaría si se topara con una chica que físicamente sea igual que su amada?, ha este respecto tengo dos teorías:

La primera se basa en que han pasado por lo mínimo mil años y a mi modo de ver, con los millones de personas en el mundo y que nacen a cada momento ¿Por qué no podría ocurrir?, después de todo se ve a diario mucha gente en la calle que son parecidísimas y ni siquiera son familia, que exista una chica que se le parezca a Didyme, no me parece tan imposible

La segunda teoría, que es una que se discute en el libro, se basa en el problema espiritual, ¿tienen los vampiros almas o no?, ya todos sabemos lo que se opina en el libro pero ¿Qué opinan ustedes?, tan vez si… tal vez no, yo que se, pero y si la tienen… seria posible ¿la reencarnación?.

Pero no les digo mas, mejor lean...

**CAPITULO 1: **

El ruido de una rama romperse y el viento mas que soplar… susurraba.

Algo andaba mal y sin siquiera pensarlo cambio de rumbo.

Corría ya no sabia desde cuando, pero si estaba segura de algo, era que la seguían.

Tal ves serian los tipos de ese estúpido centro psiquiátrico o esa pandilla de hombres horribles con los que se había topado los alrededores del bosque.

No sabía ¿Quién?, pero sabía que era cierto.

Poco a poco la tensión en su cabeza fue disminuyendo y con ello sus pasos, ya estaba fuera del peligro.

Sin embargo, tal vez por costumbre no dejo de moverse de un todo y muchos menos regreso por donde había venido.

Los arboles altos y frondosos se volvían como una tela que tapaba los rayos del sol, toda la naturaleza de ese bosque derrochaba vida, o más bien tranquilidad… si, esa era la palabra.

Se apoyo un momento en una piedra, y respiro profundo, respirar le ayudaba a aclarar su mente y por tanto la cinta sin fin y fugaz en que se volvía sus pensamientos cuando se asustaba o aceleraba por algo, el entorno ayudaba, un ecosistema en que todo estaba en un perfecto orden y armonía.

Por fin la parte mas lógica del cerebro empezó a funcionar y me sentó mas resuelta en la hierba dejando sus cosas sobre la piedra, el bolso pesaba bastante y los huesos le crujieron cuando por fin se sintieron libres, adolorida se paso las manos por los hombros tratando de alejar el dolor.

"Ya ni tiempo de descansar tenia", resoplo tratando de tragar con todas mis fuerza el gran nudo de tristeza que repentinamente le invadió, tenia que hacerlo, por que de lo contraria empezaría a llorar y no pararía.

Tras meses sin dejar de correr, ya ni siquiera estaba segura si valía la pena huir.

"Una realidad que una solo persona puede ver no es mas que locura"

Todavía recordaba las palabras de su tía cuando le conto sobre sus molestias y aun mejor su cara de felicidad al haber encontrado por fin la solución a sus problemas…

"…Y el inicio para los mío, a los ojos de todos me había vuelto loca"

Tomo su bolso y saco una botella de agua, bebió un par de tragos no tan grandes, no sabia a cuantos kilómetros estaba la ciudad y ese bosque (estaba segura) era enorme.

Saco unos desgastados zapatos deportivos negros Puma y los remplazo por los botines negros de cuero curtido que cargaba, pero cuando los guardaba…

Un pequeño tintineo empezó a sonar en su cabeza y sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie.

Era algo lejano, indeciso y débil pero que la hizo tomar su bolso y ponerla en marcha de una vez.

Miro al rededor, tal vez para otro todos los caminos parecían iguales, pero ella no, sabia que no lo eran y prestando atención lo encontró, era un poco mas iluminado que todos los demás y sabia que era por ahí que debía andar.

En el silencio sus pensamientos la llegaron hasta Teresa Wells, sin lugar a duda una de las mujer mas fuerte que hubiera conocido, decidida e independiente, todas cualidades que ella admiraba.

Después de la muerte de su padre, esa mujer había sido el único familiar cercano que le quedaba, pues su madre había muerto años atrás.

Para aquel entonces, que la mandaran a vivir con Teresa, su tía cariñosa, la que siempre le traía cosas cuando la visitaba… había sido una de las mejores noticias, a pesar de que llevaba años sin verla ese había sido el rayo de luz al que se había aferrado después de tanta tristeza.

"¿Cuanto se puede llegar a equivocar una persona?"

Siempre atenta, cariñosa y preocupada, no podía dejar de sentirse mal cuando su cuerpo se tensaba al tenerla cerca.

Injusta, al sentirla como una bestia y ella como su presa.

Por primera vez se sentí atroz, ella debería ser la bestia, una muy mala persona por no agradecer todos los detalles que tenia con ella.

Era terrible… terrible que esos sonidos, imágenes, sensaciones con los que había vivido toda la vida y a los que siempre había considerado como un don, no me dejaran tranquila y me confundieran, le hicieran sentir espanto de su tia, el deber, el instinto de tener que escapar como si fuera cuestión de supervivencia…

Y al final lo fue.

UN PESO, algo le había caído encima y le tumbo de rodillas. Pero no había sido nada físico, el bolso término en el piso por el impacto, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Los sonidos normales como el correr del agua, al soplar del viento, el canto de los pájaros… empezaron a hacerse tan fuertes que se llevo las manos a los oídos desesperada.

"Algo" le había quitado el aura de tranquilidad al bosque, algo que no pertenecía a él y se acercaba a ella.

Tenia que correr.

Era la primera vez que sus sentidos casi me destrozaban la cordura.

No miraba el bosque, solo veredas iluminadas, imágenes fugaces mientras corría.

Cayo, un par de veces tal vez y solo en una de ella fue consiente, pues algo filoso le había cortaba, un destello rojo ¿sangre?.

Pero estaba fuera de si, su mente no lo registraba.

Solo daba órdenes, muchas ordenes fugaces que ni llegaba a procesar.

Sentía como si una parte de su mente se cerraba, tal como si fuera un niño al que sacaban de una habitación por que los mayores iban a hablar cosas de adultos.

Era esa parte rezagada la que no podía respirar, al parecer era la única parte del cerebro que era consiente que su cuerpo necesitaba aire y se concentro en hacerlo, pero no era fácil ya que todo su cuerpo aun se movía.

No había parado ni un segundo de correr, tal como si fuera una atleta en una competencia de salto de obstáculos, estaba en un lapsus, en un raro estado se shop en el que mi cuerpo se había desconectado, no se relacionaba con mis pensamientos lo que hacia, seguía su propio camino y entendí…

Entendió que era ella misma la que hacia eso, una parte de su mente, tal vez la mayoría, le seguía el paso a su cuerpo y lo llevaba aun mas rápido como un jinete a un caballo en una carrera, sabia algo que su parte racional no, tan cerca, no podía pararse a explicarme cual era el peligro.

Un claro y una casa vieja, pero eso no le iba a proteger.

Un destello, era como una luz fuerte, no lo pensó y cambio de camino.

Algo había cayo en el camino que había dejado dejo, algo con lo que se hubiera topado de frente si hubiera seguido.

Sorprendida y aterrada, su parte racional empezaba a asimilar que SI existía en realidad peligro.

Dos destellos tanto al frente como a la izquierda, corrió en sentido opuesto, una imagen rápida de la casa, iba en dirección a ella, pero de repente todo se volvió neblinoso, seguía corriendo pero desorientada por primera vez en mi vida, eso significaba que no había salida posible, no había forma de escapar y temblando choco con algo.

Frio y duro.

Uno brazos le iban a rodear, un relampagueo y sus piernas le fallaron o fue ¿que se inclino?, el hecho es que ya nada le rodeaba pero no había donde correr, se asuste cuando una mano me tomo del brazo, la había visto venir, pero doble, sus sentidos le advirtieron pero la mano se había movido tan rápido que no la había logrado esquivar, nunca le había pasado ¿Cómo era posible?.

-Jasper cálmala- gruñeron dos voces a la vez, pero apenas las había escuchado el un lejano murmullo, la mano había impedido que cayera al suelo y le sostenía como siendo su soporte… uno que me impedía huir, no lograba ver nada mas que colores dorados, blancos, castaños, negros, eran personas, pero no lograba concentrarse o calmarse para detallarlos bien, no se fijaba en ellos, solo en los alrededores.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- una voz tranquila y amable resonó, parecía el susurro de un ángel, tres destellos se crearon, habían salidas, solo tenia que lograr soltarse, pero la mano seguía firme como esposas de hierro.

-Solo venimos a traer un obsequio, regalo de Aro por el cumpleaños de su hija- dos destellos desaparecieron y surgió otro mas, por fin encontró su voz –se alegra de que por fin haya alcanzado la madures-

-Suéltame- un hilo de voz, el aire con débiles silabas casi inteligibles se deslizaron de mi boca, pero a pesar que hasta mi me parecieron incomprensibles no lo fueron, la mano apretó un poco mas, un destello desapareció.

-Creo que la ultimas vez que vinieron habíamos dejado claro que no aceptamos que cacen en esta zona- voz suave, una caricia, mi mente no dejaba de trabajar, pero yo no lo entendía, lo único que sentía era en miedo y angustia.

-Lo sentimos, no nos habíamos alimentados bien y cuando sentimos su aroma…- se regusto, como saboreando aquello a lo que se refería -… lo sentimos-

-Lo mejor será que se marchen, nosotros podemos entenderlo pero los lobos no serán así de comprensivos cuando lleguen, denle nuestros agradecimientos a Aro por el detalle-

Mi mente empezó a desacelerar su ritmo aunque aun se mantenía alerta, ahí encontrado tres formas de escapar pero ninguna de cómo soltar la mano que la sostenía y al no poder hacer nada había empezado a detallar su alrededor.

Su inspección fue rápida, el escenario estaba dividido en dos, por uno, dos hombres, altos, grandes y musculosos, uno de cabellos corto castaño y el otro, diez centímetros mas bajo, de pelo largo negro, ambos vestidos con capas negros y de ojos rojos; por el otro lado el grupo de personas mas grande se encontraba cinco personas dentro de las cuales se incluía ella, estaban en el extremo mas cercano a la casa, tres hombre y una mujer, el primero un señor rubio, alto, no tan musculoso; la chica era flaca y menuda de cabello negro, el segundo y tercero mas o menos de su edad, uno rubio y un castaño, un metro ochenta, flacos… trate de refrenar mis pensamientos y voltee al grupo mas pequeño ¿ojos rojos?, eso no era normal, tal vez fuera de esos que se poner lentillas de colores… ni siquiera considero la idea, ese era su color natural, eran cazadores… cazadores de humanos.

Angustia y miedo… por fin ambas partes de su cerebro empezaron a trabajar juntas, le iban a matar, tenia que huir.

-Entendemos Carlisle, ya nos marchamos- tiro al aire un paquete, nunca llegaría a tocar el suelo, estaba segura.

Los ojos escarlatas del mas bajo se posaron en mi… me quería comer, sonrió tal vez encantado de mi miedo y se marcho, ambas capas ondularon y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero mi mente volvió a volverse un sinfín de imágenes borrosas, claras pero a la vez difusas.

-Por el amor del cielo Jasper has que se calme me esta volviendo loca- un gruñido acompaño las palabras de la chica pero no habían sido ella quien hizo ese gesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el mayor, acercándose a la chica

-No la puede calmar- un mancha castaña, era el joven –es molesto, su mente me da dolor de cabeza … pero no es momento de hablar de eso, todavía nos pueden escuchar- murmuro el chico,

Me dejo de importar lo que decía, un aullido, su sonido era potente y cercano, empezó a temblar sin poder contenerse, al imaginar de que animal provenía.

Pero era muy tarde para huir, la cara de un lobo girante rojo, casi de tres metro y medio, peludos y aterrador, se elevaba y gruñía mostrando sus dientes, y tras él aparecieron tres mas, el carmesí se oculto tras un árbol y de este salió un chico de mas o menos dos metros, moreno y nada mas vestido por un pantalón.

-Llegas tarde Jacob ya se fueron aunque si te apuras los podrías alcanzar aun no andan tan lejos- los tres lobos restantes gruñeron y aullando desapareciendo en una carrera

-Lastima quería matar unos cuantos chupasangre… sin ofender claro- soltó riendo el moreno, se acercaba y la chica no quería que lo hiciera, temblaba ante la cercanía del que hace unos minutos era un lobo, otra ráfaga de pensamientos y actuó sin pensar.

-NO!!!!- escucho dos gritos al mismo tiempo de la misma persona, uno de su cabeza, de la propia voz de la única chica que estaba ahí además de ella, pero no se paro y grito a todo pulmón

-SUELTAME- la voz sonó fuerte y firme -VAMPIRO- se hizo otro silencio, pero esta vez pesado, por fin las imágenes fueron normales totalmente para la chica y tomando aire desesperada escucho por primera vez su propio corazón que galopaba sin control dolorosamente.

Ahora su cuerpo era el que se resistía a moverse su mente quería salir de hay rápidamente, pues por mucho que lo que veía era a un hombre moreno, la imagen del lobo no desaparecía, era como si aun fuera uno.

-Muy tarde, la han escuchado- estaba mareada y débil pero no dejo de tratar de soltarse, ya no había luces y no sabia por donde debía ir pero no le importaba, todos la miraban fijamente con cara de espanto, mas no fijo mas que un par de ojos dorados del castaño que acababa de hablar, le miraba preocupado… ¿Qué había hecho?, todo se volvió negro y sintió como su cuerpo caía, pero al igual que el paquete, su cuerpo nunca llegaría a tocar el suelo, tal vez el rubio que le tenia de la muñeca era el que le había ayudado

"no me importaba" solo quería descansar, había sentido como si unos muros imaginarios que le recubrían se derrumbaran y una gran oleada de tranquilidad le llego... todo se volvió negro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como en una neblina sentí que iba recobrando el conocimiento y la primera imagen que me asalto fueron un par de ojos rojos y una manada de lobos, sin esperar a recobrar siquiera la claridad me levante.

Grama bien cortada y verde, algunos bancos a los lejos, arboles frondosos colocados en sitios estratégicos para que no interrumpieran el paso, pero si ofrecieran sombra…

Era un parque, uno no muy grande que estaba rodeado por paredes y parecía estar ubicado en el centro de una ciudad… nada de ojos rojos.

Me frote los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, un par de hojas secas se habían pegado a mi cara, luego de revisarme bien note que estaba sucia, con la ropa rasgada y el pelo enmarañado y lleno de ramas y lodo, con algo de sangre seca en la herida del antebrazo

Esos estúpidos Vampiros no habían podido dejarme en una mejor situación, si vampiros, estaba segura de lo que había pasado, aunque todo fuera de lo mas confuso, después de estar huyendo de un centro psiquiátrico no era hora de empezar a considerar que de verdad se estaba volviendo loca.

Se había topado con un grupo de vampiros, una carcajada se le escapo seguida de mucha mas, un par de mujeres que pasaban despreocupadas por el parque se asustaron y corrieron espantadas como si de una loca se tratase, eso si que era mala suerte, de verdad que tenia una suerte única, eso le pasaba nada mas a ella y al pato Lucas.

Pero tenia que ver el lado positivo, aun seguía viva y había recuperado su mochila, otro par de carcajadas histéricas, si al menos pudiera dejar de reír de esa forma y de llamar la atención… pero no podía dejar de parecerle irónicamente graciosa el hecho de que estaba en el suelo hecha un desastre, feliz por que había recupero su mochila después de un encuentro con un grupo de seis vampiros chupasangre y una manada de LOBOS.

-Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- un hombre alto con traje de policía era el que me había preguntado mi estado, se inclino a una distancia prudencial de mi, me miraba preocupado y por un momento sus grandes orejas se movieron haciendo que se me volviera a escapar una risa pero esta vez mas pequeña, era un hombre alto y blanco, de nariz larga y pelo corto castaño oscuro, tendría unos treinta cinco años, su rostro además de la preocupación y desconcierto que seguro le generaba mi estado, dejaba ver que era una persona que atreves de la seriedad ocultaba su carácter bueno y confiado.

-Si oficial- respondí inmediatamente me pude controlar, el hombre se sorprendió un momento tal vez por el tono firme de mi voz aunque aun acompañado de risa, estaba segura que algunos de esos vampiros aun me observaba, pendiente de lo que hacia y asegurándose que no gritara a los cuatro vientos lo que me había pasado… que hubiera sido lo mas normal, pero después de un poco de practica sabia que eso no tenia mucho sentido.

Estaba resuelta a no tomar a los vampiros mucho en cuenta o… al menos no mas de lo que podían beneficiarme, deshacerme del oficial juicioso que me empezaba a detallar en este momento debía ser mi prioridad, no debía darle tiempo de crearse mas ideas que me causaran problemas mas adelante a la hora de irme.

-No me mire así que me hace sentir peor- por fin sus ojos castaños y pequeños se fijaron en los míos asombrados –usted es consiente que se a encontrado con la mata de mala suerte del continente, un viaje de vacaciones, UN VIAJE DE VACACIONES-

Me pare dramáticamente mientras gritaba, al pobre hombre casi le da un soponcio y cayo sentado

–Dicen que los padres siempre saben lo que les conviene a sus hijos, pero quien lo dijo le aseguro no conoce a los míos- por un momento la tristeza me revolvió el estomago, pero no me debía dejar distraer –Dígame oficial usted considera cuerdo que dos padres por muy naturalistas que sean, dejen a su UNICA HIJA, SU UNICA HIJA MUJER, EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE- el hombre aun me miraba confundido seguro le costaba seguir el hilo de mis palabras

–Ni siquiera estuve de acuerdo con que dejaran a mi hermano en uno hace dos años y eso que ÉL SI SABIA ACAMPAR!!!- tome aire ya no solo el oficial estaba en el parque alrededor de diez personas se habían acercado curiosos

–Tienen la creencia de que mi hermano entro a Harvard por su pequeño invento ¿Qué opina usted señora?- la mujer mas cercana a mi se sobre salto

–Dejaría a su hija en medio de la nada, sin comida, solo con una cantimplora de agua, una carpa rota y una brújula chueca, a una muerte segura, por la creencia que eso "FORTALECERA" su carácter y la hará entrar en una de las mejores universidades del pais- la señora, una mujer mayor titubeo confundida

–Seguro que no- respondí por ella, el oficial por fin salió de su estado y parado se acerco a mi ya con una actitud mas tranquila y tan vez apenada

-¿Quiere que llame a sus padres para que la vengan a buscar señorita?- me pregunto poniendo su mano en mi hombro como ofreciéndome consuelo

-En estos momentos no los quiero ver ni en pintura, no me mal interprete- me dirigí a una señora que con su hijo me miraba al igual que todos entre confundida y apenada

–Quiero a mis padres, los adoro- me voltee a ver al policía directo a los ojos tratando de conmoverlo

-Pero sus locuras un día de estos terminaran por matarme, que piensen unos cuantos días mas que estoy todavía en el bosque no le hará mal ni a ellos ni a mi- solté un suspiro pesado, el apretó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-De verdad lo siento señorita, pero no la puedo dejar sola en la ciudad, aun es menor de edad- no tenia caso negar lo ultimo, mi confección delgada no ocultaba para nada mis escasos y recién cumplidos 16 años, pero no me iba a rendir sin luchar.

-Claro que no ¿oficial?...- me exalte como horrorizada ante la idea a la vez que trataba de ganarme su simpatía

- Garvín para ti pequeña- me dijo dulcemente

-No pretendo quedarme sola Garvín, en el pueblo cercano a aquí viven unos familiares míos, mi tío Carlisle y mis primos Jasper y Jacob- estaba segura que esos vampiros debían vivir cerca de esa ciudad, solo necesitaba que el oficial se le hiciera conocido uno de esos nombres para tener la escusa perfecta para irse sin mas explicaciones, ya se encargaría después del ¿cómo? pues no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

-¿ El Doctor Carlisle Cullen?- por un momento me quede en blanco

–Si debe ser el, es el único con ese nombre en todos los alrededores, un gran tipo el doc, atendió a mi madre cuando le dio un infarto- no estaba dentro de los planes que el oficial los conociera TANTO, solo tenia que sonarle el nombre no que fuera su héroe de historietas, entre todos los vampiros del mundo ¿tenia que toparse con los que les gustaba las relaciones publicas?

–Con razón me caíste tan bien, son grandes personas los Cullen, un tanto reservadas y con costumbre raras, pero muy buenas, ya entiendo de donde saco tus padres lo de acampar a ellos también les gusta mucho y llevan siempre sus hijos con ellos- lo único que hacia era sonreír ya que no encontraba que poder decir sin meter mas la pata y que la descubrieran

-Ellos viven en el pueblo cercano, bueno no tan cercano a una hora de aquí, en Chelan ¿son ellos verdad?- pregunto curioso al darse cuenta por fin de mi estado algo atontado ¿pero que mas podía hacer ya?

-Si eso mismos son, no creí que los conocieras… que suerte- dije falsamente alegre, que mas me quedaba que aparentar ser familiar de esos vampiros

–Liza Wells Cullen- le salude tratando de ganar tiempo y pensar como salir del enrollo en que me había metió, si las cosas seguían así terminaría siendo llevada a la casa de un grupo de vampiros chupasangre ¿Qué estaría pensando el vampiro que en estos momentos escuchaba mi conversación? Pero sobretodo

¿Dónde diablos quedaba Chelan? Nunca había visto ese sitio en mi mapa de Montana, pero tal vez no estuviera en el mapa por que estaba en otro estado, después de todo la última vez que había logrado ubicarse se encontraba en el Parque Nacional Yellowstone, entre los límites de Montana con Idaho, solo me faltaba un estado para llegar a Nevada, y allí buscaría a los amigos y compañeros de su padre antes de que este muriera, solo necesitaba un sitio donde esconderse por un tiempo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El paisaje no era nada original, y es que ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan verde?, tan vez con un poco mas de color o un rayito de sol, su cerebro empezase a funcionar e ideara una forma se salir de esta, pero no, no lo había, el día seguía siendo tan gris como cuando despertó y el paisaje igual de frondoso que cuando se monto "feliz" en la patrulla del buen oficial Garvín, que había insistido en llevarla personalmente a la clínica donde trabajaba su "querido súper tío vampiro", su padre había sido naturalista y ella también se consideraba así, pero con la frustración que cargaba y después de 30 minutos en la parte de atrás de una patrulla sentía ganas de quemar un bosque entero.

El buen oficial no había dejado de hablar, lo que había empezado por los consejos dulces que le decía su madre había terminado en un auto biografía de toda la vida del hombre, desde sus momentos más felices hasta los más tristes. Era una excelente persona y me dio un poco de lastima pues además de su madre y unos amigos del trabajo no parecía tener mas conocidos, aunque todavía era joven y le quedaba por conocer.

El sonido de una sirena me trajo de vuelta del mundo, Garbín enseguida puso su pito que sonó a coro con la de la ambulancia que se encontraba en medio del camino.

No se veía mucho desde donde me encontraba y menos detrás de la rejilla que separaban la parte de atrás del automóvil de policía pero no había duda que había sido un accidente y uno muy fuerte.

"Quédate dentro de la patrulla" la voz centrada, madura y preocupada de Garbín me impactaron y enseguida deje de verlo como una persona suave y joven, era un oficial, uno capacitado y listo para cumplir su deber de protección… me acordó a mi padre.

Planeaba obedecerlo, pero cuando oí a una persona comentando sobre personas heridas, no pude evitar bajarme.

Dos ambulancias, ocho carros particulares, tres patrullas y parecían un bloque que delimitaba el área del accidente, no había mucha gente, alguno que otro que miraba desde sus vehículos asustados y curiosos, otros civiles que se habían bajado a averiguar que pasaba, pero no sumaban los veinte, los oficiales trataban de alejar a las personas para que no interrumpieran, pero no se daban abasto pues solo eran dos incluyendo a Garbín que trataba de calmar a una mujer que decía que su hijo iba manejando en su carro minutos antes que ella, me cole sin que pudiera verme.

Una vez pasada la barrera pude ver el accidente, cuatro carros habían chocado sin contemplación alguna, si mal no me equivocaba eran un Mazda, Malibu, Corsa y una camioneta Ford F-100 .

Por como se encontraba los coches parecía que la camioneta y el Mazda fueron los primeros en chocar, la estructura del ultimo había quedado hecha añicos en comparación con la vieja y dura de la Ford. El Malibu no había logrado frenar a tiempo y le había llegado a la camioneta, las dos buenas estructura se habían destrozado entres si y el pequeño corsa se había terminado de llevar la escasa parte trasera que quedaba del Mazda.

Los gritos de un hombres me hizo notar que tres civiles aun trataban se sacar a la ultima persona del choque

Dos paramédicos, dos doctores y un oficial eran los que atendían, como podían, a los nueve heridos restantes del accidente.

La Oficial, pequeña y menuda, se ocupaba de dos, uno de ellos no tenia tan mal estado a pesar que estaba golpeado, el otro en cambio parecía tener los huesos de una mano y pierna rota, la chica se movía ágilmente mientras que empezaba con el entablillado.

Un medico y un paramédico trataban a un joven que estaba consiente pero rodeado de mucha sangre y en mal estado.

El otro medico revisaba los signos vitales de un mujer que tenia un fuerte herida en la cabeza y le aplicaba algunos medicamentos.

La paramédicos restante terminaba de subir la ambulancia a un hombre inconsciente desfigurado por muchos cortes de vidrios y luego se acerco al medico que trataba a la mujer, para empezar a montarla en la camilla entre ambos.

Una mujer y una niña se encontraban junto a la ambulancia, me les hacer que sin pensar, ambas tenían muchas cortaduras, pero la pequeña de no mas de seis años tenia una muy grande en el antebrazo y votaba mucha sangre, la mujer la veía desesperada, tal vez aun conmocionada por el choque, sin saber que hacer.

Busque gasas limpias, agua desinfectada y vendas en la ambulancia, la mujer con la herida en la cabeza había empezado a convulsionar y trataban de estabilizarla, regrese donde la niña que estaba pálida y su madre la abrazaba llorando.

-Cálmense yo les voy a ayudar- la mujer no se calmaba pero se aparto, recordé lo que me dijeron cuando me enseñaron primero auxilios "RETENER, LIMPIAR, EMBALAR".

Lo primero era detener la hemorragia que tardo unos minutos en mermar, varias gasas de sangre cubrían la herida, pero la hemorragia había secado, espere uno minutos para asegurarme, luego limpie la herida y la vende.

-Gracias- dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija

-De nada-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el doctor que atendía a la mujer del golpe en la cabeza era relleno, de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales aun esperaban una respuesta.

-Se primeros auxilios y trabaje en un hospital unos meses, puedo ayudar- dije con convicción, pero no tuvo mucho efecto

-Es mejor que te vayas este no es lugar…- un grito agudo interrumpió, habían sacado al hombre que quedaba atrapado

-DOCTOR!!! UN DOCTOR!!!- gritaba uno de los civiles, el doctor que estaba conmigo no tardo en moverse y lo seguí.

El herido no era un hombre mayor de 30 años, tenia una fuerte herida en el tórax y se había cortado la mano un poco mas arriba de la muñeca, el medico era bueno, no se impacto por ello y empezó a atenderlo de inmediato, dos de los civiles que ayudaron a sacarlo no resistieron mas y se marcharon un tanto verdes.

-¿Sabes hacer torniquetes?- me pregunto el doctor, ¿me hablaba a mi?, pero cuando se volteo unos segundos me miro y volvió a hacer la pregunta, no hubo dudas, el ya había vuelto a lo suyo cuando respondí

-Si se- el doctor abrió un maletín que llevaba consigo rápidamente

-Entonces ¿que esperas?- la herida del tórax era profunda y el estaba esmerado en tratarla –todo lo que necesitas esta ahí dentro- y sin esperar que dijera mas me puse manos a la obra.

La situación del hombre no era nada fácil y lo mandaron en la próxima ambulancia al hospital… y a mi con el, por lo menos estaba dopado y ya no sentía dolor, el medico atendía a el otro paciente que el golpe del accidente le había provocado problemas en los pulmones y no lograba respirar bien y el paramédico conducía.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que quien nos esperaba al llegar al hospital era… uno de los vampiros.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El Doctor Cullen era un hombre alto, musculoso, pálido y en pocas palabras galán, su nariz recta, sus pómulos sobre saliente, su mandíbula fuerte, cabellos rubios casi dorados, perfectamente peinados y ojos grandes, la primera vez que lo había visto, lo había descrito como si hablara de números y no podía creer que hubiera dejado de lado lo perfecto que era, sin embargo lo que mas le impacto fue…

Ver al Dr. Vampiro trabajar, había que admitir era una de las mas maravillosas experiencias de las que había podido gozar, era preciso, eficaz y eficiente, unos de los mejores profesionales de la medicina que seguro existirían en el mundo, no me quedo duda de que ese hombre se iba a salvar, me sacaron de esa sección y me llevaron a la sala de esperas.

Cuando me dijeron que era doctor, me lo había imaginado en un consultoría recetando aspirinas para los que sufren de gastritis o un doctor tipo psicólogo, nunca un medico que atendiera emergencia, ni mucho menos como un cirujano.

Ahí, después de tantos imprevisto, sentada en cómodos sillones color azul oscuro, fue cuando recordé el por que de todo ese viaje, sin querer el destino me había llevado al fin de cuentas a ese sitio, había llegado Chelan, como indicándome que no podía escapar, pero me reusaba a aceptarlo.

Tenia que buscar una manera de huir, de escapar de su tía y su centro psiquiátrico y de los vampiros chupasangre. Pero cuando vio al Oficial Garvín acercandose entendió que tendría que elegir entre alguna. No fue fácil pero después de imaginar al señor que acababa de tener el accidente curado, como seguro lo estaría, se decidió y corriendo cruzo los pasillo, Garvín la siguió un tanto atrás confundido y con el seño fruncido.

Por fin ubico al doctor Cullen en un pasillo apartado hablaba con un chico, cuando la mirada dorada del joven se fijo en ella, lo reconoció… era otro de los vampiros.

Garvín la llama desde atrás, ya había tomado su decisión solo tenia que actuar y sin pensárselo mas corrió hasta donde estaban los Cullen

-Por favor no me desmienta le dije al oficial Garvín que era mi tío - le suplique, el rostro pálido y perfecto del doctor tenia un semblante preocupado e impactado –Por favor- repetí y levante la mano hacia él, fue hay cuando note.

El Oficial llamo al Doctor y esté fue a su encuentro, dejándome ahí mientras yo me miraba las manos y la ropa toda llena de…

"Sangre"

"Perfecto, le había estado pidiendo un favor a un vampiro, cubierta de sangre" que irónico

-Si, pareciera que te ofecieras como bacadillo- levante la vista asustada, el chico sonrio de medio lado cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron

-¿Ahora que piensas hacer Liza?- pregunto cruzandose de brazos y no respondi, no tenia la menor idea.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Para los que aun tienen sus dudas les aclaro que no son inventos míos Didyme si es un personaje del libro, lo pueden verificar en las ultimas hojas de Amanecer en el "Índice de Vampiros", a algunos les aparecerá como Dídima y se encuentra tachada lo que significa que murió, empecé a buscar y buscar, quería saber su historia y que pasó con ellos… y esto fue lo que encontré:

"_Hubo una vez, un vampiro bastante joven (solo había sido vampiro por una década y media) llamado Aro que cambió a su hermana menor Didyme, que acababa de llegar a la edad adulta, a vampiro para poder añadirla a su creciente aquelarre. Aro siempre quiso poder, además porque él mismo tenía un potente don de leer mentes, él esperaba que su hermana biológica también estuviera dotada de una manera que pudiera ayudarle a alzarse en el mundo vampiro. Resulto que Didyme tenía un don; cargaba con ella un aura de felicidad que afectaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella. A pesar de que no era lo que esperaba exactamente, Aro pensó en todas las mejores maneras en las que podría utilizar el don. Mientras tanto, el colega al que más confianza le tenía Aro, Marco, se enamoró de Didyme. Esto no era inusual; dada la forma que ella hacía sentir a las personas, muchas personas se enamoraron de Didyme. La diferencia esta vez fue que Didyme también se enamoró. Los dos eran tremendamente felices. De hecho eran tan felices que luego de un tiempo dejaron de preocuparse de los planes de dominación de Aro._

_Luego de algunos siglos, Didyme y Marco discutieron el asunto de irse por su propio camino. Por supuesto, Aro estaba bien consciente de sus intenciones. Él no estaba feliz acerca de eso, pero pretendió darles su bendición. Luego esperó una oportunidad para actuar, y cuando supo que nunca lo descubrirían, asesinó a su hermana. Después de todo, el don de Marco era mucho más útil para él que el de ella. Esto no quiere decir que Aro no quisiera de verdad a su hermana; es solo que una parte de la personalidad de Aro es la habilidad de destruir hasta lo que él ama para poder obtener lo que quiere. Marco nunca supo que Aro fue el responsable de la muerte de Didyme. Se volvió un hombre vacío. Aro usó el don de Chelsea para mantener a Marco leal a los Volturi, a pesar de que incluso el don de Chelsea no puede hacer que Marco muestre entusiasmo por ello."_

Como estoy tratando de seguir consejos me voy a dejas de chácharas y delirios vampiros, así hasta aquí los dejos, hasta la próxima.

Por favor les agradecería que dejaran Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Gisselle Serke y Sandra Lupim por los comentarios, me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo, me alegro que les gustara el primer capitulo y espero que les guste este segundo, lamento haberlas hecho esperar. ¡¡¡Gracias de nuevo !!!

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿Didyme? **

Suspiro, no le agradaba nada seguir un plan de otros, no le gustaba que le organizaran la vida como si no fuera la suya y no tuviera voz ni voto, pero como quejarse sino tenia un mejor plan ni la menor idea de cómo confrontar todo lo que se le venia encima.

Estábamos en el terminar de pasajeros de esa pequeña ciudad a la espera que saliera el autobús que iba a tomar

-Liza Wells Cullen no se te olvide- repitió de nuevo el chico de cabello castaño, fruncí el ceño, después de esperar alrededor de tres horas en el hospital en la sala de visitantes, por fin los vampiros se habían decidido a resolver el problema de su "nueva familiar".

"no tenían que encargarse de mi, ya tenia varios meses arreglándomela sola, no muy bien, pero todavía estaba completa y eso era ya un punto a mi favor" que me amenazaran con entregarme al oficial Garvín o a las autoridades si no hacia el plan que ellos me proponían, me cayo como un baño de agua fría

"vampiros manipuladores" solo tenían que decir que SI eran familiares mío NADA MAS, se suponía que solo era una mentira blanca que duraría mas que las dos horas que tardo el oficial volver a su pueblo.

-¿lo recordaras?- me dijo un poco mas fuerte el chico, el doctor me veía preocupado y a pesar de que me daba pena con él por que sus intenciones fueran buenas, no pude evitar mirarlos molesta "como se me iba a olvidar el nombre si fui yo la que lo invente"

-Bien entonces todo esta bien, no pierdas los papeles- me molestaba que ese chico diera por hecho decisiones que ni estaba segura de tomar, ni decía en voz alta, podía ser que no tuviera otra opción, pero que el ya lo diera por hecho me irritaba, no sabia como lograba saber que estaba pensando, tan vez fuera mi gestos, pero fuera lo que fuera, quería que dejara de hacerlo.

Mire los papeles que me habían entregarlos, de ahora en adelante si podía hacerme pasar por su prima, sin temer ningún problema, ya que los documentos que me habían entregado estaban en orden, después de estar huyendo tanto tiempo me había aprendido todos aquellos pequeños detalles que hacían originales a una identificación, me había vuelto Liza Wells Cullen y la autorización de viaje que habían firmado me hacia una pasajera como cualquiera otra chica que solo viajaba a visitar a unos familiares.

-Tu autobús va a salir Liza déjame ayudarte- se ofreció caballerosamente el Doctor Curllen

-Gracias- no podía ser odiosa con un hombre que me trataba tan bien y que era tan educado, pero a pesar de ese sentimiento de respeto que me inspiraba lo mas adecuado era que huyera, no los conocía de nada y lo que sabia de ellos no era nada bueno "tal vez si esperaba que arrancara el auto bus y a una distancia prudencial me bajara de el…"

-jump jump- carraspeo el chico interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, lo mire molesta presintiendo lo que me iba a decir –al llegar te estará esperando un conocido de nosotros, te sugiero que no hagas ninguna locura por que estaremos pendientes de que llegues haya- sentí como mis dientes rechinaron, por eso no me caía bien Edward, seguía truncando mis planes como si yo los estuviera diciendo en voz alta, además que me había dejado en claro que iba a estar persiguiéndome todo el camino para verificar por el mismo que yo llegara. Su comentario al respecto, yo lo había tomado a la ligera, pero al parecer él no "el entrometido vampiro me iba a seguir todo el camino" una pequeña sonrisa curveo sus labios y sentí explotar de rabia

-Liza se que tal vez estamos exagerando, pero nos sentiríamos mal si te llegara a pasar algo, cuando fuimos nosotros quieres se hicieron responsables por ti frente al oficial Garvín, espero que entiendas que lo hacemos por tu bien- refutarle algo al Doctor Cullen, me parecía un sacrilegio, por lo que solo atine a asistir.

El movimiento del autobús era algo inconstantes parecía que en cualquier momento el motor dejaría de tener fuerza y los dejaría a todos en esa carretera en medio de la nada, el único consuelo que tenia es que por lo menos ya sabia donde estaba y a donde se dirigía, estaba camino a otra ciudad de Washington al polo opuesto de Chelan, iba Forks.

00000000000000000000000000000

Llevaba alrededor de un mes, para que mentir era exactamente veintisiete días, tres semanas y ocho días, 655 horas, como prefieran decir…

No me podía quejar Sue y el Sr. Charlie, eran personas amables, una más que él otro claro, pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias no se podía quejar, después de todo Charlie tal vez no sabia que eran los Cullen, mas si se hacia una idea y parecía estar a la expectativa de que lo atacara de un momento a otro; eso no volvía, nuestra ya de por si escasa interrelación, muy amena que digamos. La señora Sue, en cambio, la acepto como si de verdad fuera de su familia, la atendía, le daba comida por montones y hablaba con ella de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, que era bastante a decir verdad, ella le había ayudado a conseguir un empleo en una farmacia que se encontraba en la junto al hospital de esa ciudad.

Me encantaba el empleo, la tienda era muy concurrida, pero solo en algunas horas del día, el resto cuando no había nada que hacer, la dueña, la Señora Yaneth, una mujer entrada en años con cara de seria pero muy comprensiva, la dejaba ir al hospital a ayudar en lo que podía, le había encantado que estuviera interesada en la medicina y trataba de enseñarle todo lo que podía, sus dos hijos eran médicos, los había ayudado durante toda su carrera y eran su mas grande orgullo, en ocasiones tenia la impresión de que la Sra. Yaneth la veía como una tercera hija que debía graduar de doctora, esta de mas decir que se llevaban de maravilla.

Se había quedado hablando con un grupo de enfermeras del hospital, al parecer había sido pasante hace años durante el periodo en que aun trabajaba en la ciudad el Sr. Cullen, se había emocionado mucho al saber que era "familiar" del doctor, no paraba de decir que el Doctor había sido su amor platónico y como le gustaría verlo a pesar de que ya había pasado casi diez año de eso y seguro estaría algo entrado en años.

-Sique igual de guapo- le respondí a una de ella, todas se emocionaron… no sabían cuan cierto era.

00000000000000000

Me encontraba de camino a la casa, era algo tarde, pero no me importaba, todavía bastante gente en la calle y el sector de regreso era muy seguro.

No quería pensar mucho en el asunto pero después de las muchas conversaciones que había oído e intervenido acerca de Cullen, no podía evitar pensar al respecto, su mente divagaba creando mil y una historias al respecto, su vista se nublaba cuando llegaba a una conclusión que lo mas seguro seria la acertada, su don le ayudaba en eso.

Los Cullen habían vivido en aquella ciudad hace alrededor de siete años, habían venido alegando haber recibido en herencia de un familiar una casa que había estado desocupada alrededor de 80 años, toda una generación, la cual se encontraba algo alejada de la ciudad, pero por como la describían era una "mansión espectacular". La familia contaba con cinco integrantes, el Sr. Cullen, su esposa Esme Cullen y cinco hijos: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, todos adoptados; había sido muy discreta en ese punto, pues se suponía que debía de conocerlos a todos ya que eran familia.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la historia de amor y tragedia que se había desarrollado entra Edward y una chica, Bella Swan, la hija de Charlie, según le habían dicho era una chica normal y tímida, muy parecida a su padre, se había enamorado del menor de los Cullen y para sorpresa de todos este le correspondió, todo un cuento de hadas, si no fuera por que la chica se contagio de una extraña enfermedad, según sabían mortal, Edward se había casado con ella y ahora se encontraban viajando en búsqueda de una cura por Europa, su padre de vez en cuando la visitaba, pero al parecer a pesar de haber estabilizado la enfermedad aun no encontraban la cura, desde que se la habían llevado nunca mas la habían vuelto a ver.

Todo una historia muy interesante y bien hilada, tomando en cuenta que era toda mentira, se hacia una idea propia de por que se había ido la hija del oficial de la ciudad, si se había casado con un vampiro, lo mas seguro es que terminara como ellos y se eso había sucedido hace nueve años, cuando tenia dieciséis, lo mas seguro es que aun mantuviera la misma forma de entonces igual que su esposo Edward que venga a saber Dios cuantos años de verdad tendría, eso imposibilitaba su regreso por lo menos dentro de los próximos setenta años que era lo que al parecer los Cullen tardaban en volver a una ciudad, ¿en Europa? si como no.

Sintió una oleada cálida y vislumbro una pequeña chispa, suspiro algo frustrada, tenia que dejar esa costumbre suya de estar haciendo deducciones, por su propio bien.

Por fin llego a la casa del oficial y le extraño ver una coche pequeño fuera de la casa, era de un llamativo color rojo y a pesar del compacto tamaño se veía lujoso.

-¿Visitantes?- eso si que estaba extraño, crea conocer a todos las posibles personas que podían venir a visitar a la pareja de señores, pero ninguno de los que conocía lo veía montado en ese lujoso automóvil, eran de fuera, de eso no le quedaba duda, la luz de la sala le indico que todos estaban ahí, no se veía mas que formas a través de la cortina iluminada y todos los movimientos de esas personas se veían armónicos, se escucho carcajadas una había sido Sue pero la otra, ¿Ese había sido Charlie?, otra risa y no dudo que fuera el, nunca se lo había imaginado riéndose, pero al parece lo estaba y con ganas, quien quiera que haya llegado era muy bien recibido en esa casa, tal vez era una reunión entre conocidos y ella… solo estorbaría, se sentó un muro que había al lateral de la casa, no quería entrar, le había tomado una aversión muy fuerte al sentimiento de sentirse fuera de lugar y mas con lo especialmente "sensible" que se volvía ella al respecto.

No supo cuando se quedo dormida, pero cuando despertó lo hizo desubicada, estaba en la cama que le habían dado el Sr. Charlie en el cuarto del primer piso de la casa, aun tenia la ropa que cargaba ayer y le dolía algo la espalda ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, vio el reloj, las ocho de la mañana, es basto para pararla, llegaría tarde al trabajo, se metió a la ducha corriendo, el Oficial ya se había marchado de la casa y Sue seguro estaría regando el pequeño jardín que tenia en el patio.

Estuvo lista en diez minutos, bajo a tropezones las escaleras, escucho ruidos en la cocina "Sue había terminado temprano de regar el jardín", ira a despedirse de ella y se iría antes que se le hiciera tarde.

-Sue me voy se me ha hecho tardisi…- pero su palabra perdieron fuerza, Sue no estaba en la cocina, miro asombrada a la persona que ahí se encontraba, de un metro sesenta y extremadamente hermosa, se encontraba una chica de mas o menos su misma edad, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mirándola fijamente con una enorme sonrisa, como si hubiera estado toda la noche esperando su llegada.

-Hasta que por fin nos conocemos Liza, mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, aunque tu me puedes decir Nessie- se presento parándose de su asiento, con movimiento gráciles y aun con la enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Por un momento pensé que estaría soñando, parpadee un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba, la chica era de piel clara con un color rosáceo muy bonito, delgada y esbelta, su peli rizado y marrón caía en cascadas hasta media espalda y sus ojos marrón chocolate la miraban atentamente, no sabia que hacer, la presencia de la chica le emanaba sensaciones calidad y no estaba acostumbrada a eso, sin contar que el hecho que no la hubiera percibido no le agradaba en nada, la había sorprendido y eso no le gustaba.

-Se lo que estas pensando- ¿Qué otro vampiro que leía la mente? Lo que le faltaba

-Que debo parecer una loca por recibirte de esta manera, pero he escuchado hablar mucho de ti y se de fuentes muy confiables que nos la llevaremos muy bien-

Dicho eso me pico el ojo cómplicemente, "¿Qué nos llevaremos bien?" si eso significaba lo que creía…

-¿Te quedas?- pregunte sin tacto alguno

-Si, iremos juntas a la escuela- mis ojos debieron parecer dos blandes platos blancos de la sorpresa, la chica se quedaba, pero un momento…

-¿Qué ESCUELA?!!!- grite espantada

00000000000000000000000000000000000

No hubo forma de negociar lo de la escuela, Sue no había hecho más que decirle las cosas buenas de su asistencia a la secundaria y Charlie no me había dejado ni decir palabra y media al respecto cuando un…

-No hay discusión al respecto- en tono serio, dejo el tema cerrado.

Ahora se encontraba llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela de Forks, todas las miradas pararon en menos de un segundo en el carro en que andaba.

-Creo que llegando en un coche de payaso hubiéramos llamado menos la atención Nessie- refunfuñe mientras me hundía en el asiento del copiloto. El carro lujoso rojo y pequeño de Nessie, se había quedado en casa de Charlie esa mañana al ver aparcado en el garaje en el que manejaban ahora.

-No te va a pasar nada por un poco de atención Liza, son miradas no rayos gama-estaciono el deportivo gris que manejaba y suspire cuando la capota del auto empezó a plegarse sobre nosotras

-¿Como te consta? quien quita que este año no haya un Clark Kent por hay escondido- habían pasado dos semanas de su llegada, a pesar que mi primera impresión de ella era la de una niña escandalosa, Nessie no era así, era una chica muy dulce e inteligente, muy madura, no era una parlanchina, pero si trasmitía… no sabría como describirlo, no era tranquilidad como en un principio creía, mas bien era entendimiento, como si por naturaleza estuviéramos destinadas a ser amigas, aunque yo no creía en esas cosas, debía admitir que nos las llevábamos muy bien juntas.

-Suerte que Superman era un chico bueno- dijo entre risas -mejor bájate de una vez Lois Lane y ve al encuentro del Clark Kent de Forks-

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras- dije tomando de mala gana mi mochila y saliendo del carro, todos nos miraban y yo trataba de no prestarle atención a ese hecho –Pero espera nada mas a que conozca a ese famoso Black- le dije con malicia -para que veas que el que ríe de ultimo, ríe mejor- las mejillas de la chica se volvieron muy rojas

-No te atreverías...- dijo en voz baja cando íbamos camino al edificio que correspondía a la secundaria

-Ja ja Nessie, Nessie, cuanto te falta por conocerme…- le solté entre risas, la chica me había contado todo respecto al tal chico Black, estaba totalmente enamorada de el y de eso no tenia duda, mas por como me había dicho a pesar de que mantenían un fuerte lazo y que él la veneraba, no había una relación de noviazgo entre ellos, no al menos la que Nessie quería. Por supuesto que cuando llegara a conocer al afortunado, no le iba a decir ni una palabra de lo que mi amiga me había contado, pero mientras eso sucedía… podía jugarle una cuantas a Nessie haciéndoselo creer jeje

-Hola lindas chicas, ¿son nuevas acaso?- un chico se interpuso en nuestro camino, era alto y musculoso.

-No hagas preguntas tontas Car, por supuestos que son nuevas, unas bellezas así no pasarían sin ser vistas- en todo ese tiempo ambos muchachos no le quitaban la vista de encima a Nessie a pesar de que hablaban en plural, no pude evitar sonreír, no me sorprendía en nada que no le quitaran la vista de encima y que mas de la mitad del alumnado masculino estuviera viendo en su dirección, Nessie parecía una supermodelo.

-Gracias y si somos nuevas- dijo algo incomoda la castaña, tal vez estuviera acostumbrada a tantas miradas, pero no a que la abordaran así de frente –ejem Liza- me llamo y entendí su ruego desesperado –nos veos- tomo me brazo y camino rápido

-Por que corres, es solo un poco de atención- le dije burlona –no te hará mal-

Y así empezamos la escuela, Nessie se relacionaba muy bien, tenia un ángel para caerle bien a la mayoría, aunque un grupo de chicas envidiosas no les hacia muchas gracia, había aprendido a manejar un poco mejor los constante abordajes que le hacían los chicos, y yo simplemente trataba de pasar lo mas tranquilamente posible la escuela, mientras mas tiempo pasaba en la escuela mas conocía a mis compañeros y lo inevitable llego, las luces, algunas veces Nessie me ayudaba pero en otras me era imposible estar en la presencia de algunas personas, sentía hasta ganas de saltar por la ventana, mas sin embargo hasta los momentos lo sobre llevaba.

Aun seguía trabajando aunque ahora medio tiempo, existían fin de semanas como este en los que Nessie se iba de viaje, a visitar al resto de su familia y en esta ocasión Charlie y Sue la habían acompañado, tenia la casa pare ella sola… pero esa idea no le emocionaba.

Llegando a la casa, todo estaba oscuro, pero algo llamo su atención, una sombra negra había pasado entre las cortinas de la sala… muy rápido. Se detuvo. No debería de haber nadie en la casa y de estarlo ¿Qué que o prendía la luz?, algo andaba mal, trato de poner mas atención, todo estaba en silencio, de lo que veía algo le descuadro, la ventana del primer piso estaba abierta, era la de su cuarto y ella siempre la cerraba, ninguno del resto de los que vivía en la casa nunca se metía en la habitación que le habían asignado, ni siquiera Nessie, un escalofrió la recorrió, algo andaba muy mal…

Su cuerpo empezó a tensarse y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en dirección contraria a la casa, estaba asustada su cuerpo se estaba tensando y empezaba a distorsionarse la vista de su entorno. Llego al centro de la ciudad, todavía había mucha gente, algunas familias paseaban, grupo de jóvenes pero eso solo fue el entorno, su vista se poso de inmediato en una mujer, muy hermosa de larga melena negra que llevaba trenzada, vestía una ropa poco usual pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención, no la miraba directamente y parecía alguien mas del grupo de personas, pero sabia que la estaba vigilando, en un fugaz instante sus miradas se interceptaron… ojos rojos.

El fuerte ruido de alarma de su instinto se disparo, tenia que ser rápida, si algo había entendido con su escasa estancia con los vampiros y de los pequeños detalles que dejaba escapas Nessie, era que los vampiros no podían matar a un gran numero de gente, no podían llamar la atención.

Tenía que buscar un sitio donde hubiera mucha gente y de donde no la puedan obligar a salir, la policía no era una buena idea, en Forks solo había dos Oficiales y ni aun que estuviera Charlie en la ciudad, no seria buena idea; una luz se prendió en una dirección… el hospital.

Era el sitio perfecto, había mucha gente, podía tratar de reunirse y estar con mucha gente, contactar a los Cullen y todos la conocían, hay no dejarían que nadie se la llevara en contra de su voluntad.

Estaba a una cuadra del hospital, podía ver su entrada había mucha gente, Alejandra una medico recién graduada estaba entrando en ese momento

De un árbol cercano había saltado una sombra, me pare de golpe por un resplandor y frente a mi apareció un hombre como de unos treinta años morenos y de rasgos moros, su cara era seria y su porte imponedor, lleva una túnica larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, eso quería decir que dos vampiros eran los que andaban tras de ella, la mujer apareció a su espalda.

Los ojos rojos del vampiro se firmaron en los míos, le devolví la mirada furiosa, no me iba a dar por vencida todavía había una escapatoria, corrí en su dirección, eso no pareció asombrarlo pues detrás de el estaba el hospital, ni se inmuto, pero cuando pase junto a él, su mano se movió a una velocidad sorpréndete hacia mi, solo tuve tiempo suficiente para inclinarme, el señor tomo y jalo, solté mi mochila que era lo que el vampiro había tomado y seguí corriendo

- Kebi- dijo en un gruñido el vampiro y vi como mi única escapatoria se iba, mientras la luz se apagaba y la vampira cubría mi boca y daba un gran salto llevándome con ella.

Paramos en el bosque, apenas toque el piso no pude evitar vomitar, estaba asustada y no lograba respirar bien, ya no lograba ver sino mas que manchas y sentir el latido loco de mi corazón,

-Kebi anda a vigilar- la mujer obedeció

Una mancha marfil se movió hacia mi, debía ser el hombre, logre esquívalo en un primer intento, pero la suerte no era eterna, me tomo las dos muñecas y con una mano me alzo, era muy alto y al llevarme a su altura yo no alcanzaba a tocar el piso.

-Con que tú eres la humana dotada de que tanto habla los Cullen- su voz era autoritaria y gruesa con un ligero asentó –como comprobé tus poderes se exteriorizan incluso ahora- su mente trabajaba a mil por hora –aunque al igual que ellos no logro definirlo, lastima que se negaron a que Eleazar te viera, tendré que transformarte aun así y descubrirlo después- ¿transformarla? Su mente sonó como sirena por el peligro del significado de esas palabras

-No, suélteme- grito tratando de zafarse, sin ninguna suerte.

-Mejor acostúmbrate al que esta predicho será tu destino- y mostrando sus colmillos se acerco a sus muñecas, lo golpeaba con los pies pero parecía que lo hiciera contra cualquier roca, no podía hacer nada y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos.

-No- grite en voz ahogada, la sensación de pánico y el ruido de alerta perforaba mi cabeza junto con el miedo

-Se acercan, nos descubrieron- dijo la mujer que la había llevado hasta ahí apareciendo de un salto, eso detuvo al hombre.

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?- pregunto mirando a la mujer, pero no fue necesario que respondiera.

-Suéltala Amun- ordeno una voz firme, un joven enérgico apareció de un salto, era moreno y tenía rasgos similares a los de su secuestrador; Edwad venia junto con el y a los segundos llego el Dr. Cullen.

-Benjamin ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera hablarme después de tu traición?- dijo el vampiro que aun sujetaba a Liza, su voz estaba llena de rencor.

-Yo No te traiciones Amun- dijo cansado el chico

-NO, perteneces a MI clan Benjamin, YO TE CREE!!!!- el hombre estaba fuera de si por la furia

-Amigo mío creo que estas llevando esta situación al extremo, mejor volvamos y solucionemos nuestras diferencias hablando- El Sr. Cullen había hecho gala de toda su diplomacia, como hombre educado que eran, pero Amun no entendía razones

-NO OSES DIRIGUIRME LA PALABRA TRAIDOR- grito el árabe encorecido –tu que dices ser mi amigo y me robas lo que es mío-

-Yo no soy de nadie Anum- sentencio firme el moreno

-Todo estaba bien hasta que metiste tus narices en mi clan, no te vasto con los integrantes con dones del tuyo, tenias que ir por el mío ¿no?-

-Hablas disparates Anum, pero arreglemos esto en casa, suelta a la chica que nada tiene que ver con esto- hablo tranquilamente Carlisle

-Ella será mi recompensa, ya que me quitaste a Benjamín, me la llevo a ella- cuando termino se acerco a la chica a la cual todavía tenia sujeta de las muñecas y que había perdido la conciencia.

-Suéltala- Edward había sido rápido y aprovechando la conversación había logrado acercarse lo suficiente, Kebi había sido callada e inmovilizada por otro de los hijos de Dr. Cullen, Emmett, sin el menor ruido. El chico lo agarraba del cuello y le presionaba el brazo que sujetaba a la chica

-Suéltala si no quieres que te quite la cabeza en este mismo instante- sin mas opción lo hizo, Emmett soltó a la mujer y tomo a la chica desmallada.

-En menos de unos minutos llegaran los metamorfos aquí, te sugiero por nuestra vieja amistad que te marches, pues de ahora en adelante no eres bien recibido y al mínimo de tu acercamiento a estas eras serás casado hasta el final, y puedes estar seguro que los lobos estarán encantados de encontrarte y acabar con voz a la mas pequeña oportunidad-después de las palabras de Carlisle, Edward soltó a Anam que con mirada de profundo odio tomo a su compañera y sin perder tiempo se marcho.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vas a estar bien-

-¿Nessie?- escuche su voz lejana, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba sentado sobre algún asiento, pero en si no lo sentía, parecía como si estuviera sedada, con esfuerzo abrí los parpados

-¿Nessie?- pregunte con más fuerzas, algo asustada.

-Estoy aquí Liz, tranquila- dijo tomando mi mano

-Nessie…- me costaba hablar, tenia todo el cuerpo pesado como en una especie de letargo -¿q.. que pa..so?- pregunte entre cortadamente

-Tranquila Liz, todo está bien, estas a salvo, el que te ataco ya se fue- pero yo sabia que nada estaba bien y algo en su tono de voz se lo ratificaba… algo mas había pasado.

-¿Qué paso?- volví a preguntar, mi voz era aun un murmullo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar en claro que sabia que me mentía, se quedo en silencio y empezó a acariciar mi mano tratando de tranquilizarme sin lograrlo

-Conociste a Jacok, Jacok Black- Black el chico que le gustaba, pero de algo le sonaba ¿Jacok? Si no se equivocaba ese era el nombre del lobo que estuvo en el bosque la primera vez que se encontró con los vampiros, un escalofrió y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza le produjo nada mas recordarlo

-¿Estas enamorada de un hombre lobo?- le dije, no era una pregunta, ya sabia que era verdad, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella

-si- respondió en tono bajo, con un deje de tristeza, se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambas

-nunca…- empezó a hablar Nessie algo insegura –nunca me dijiste de tu aversión por los lobos-

-Nunca me dijiste que amabas a un pulgoso- le respondí rápidamente aun me costaba hablar, pero no me gustaba el tono triste de Nessie, sonrió

-Supongo estamos a mano- dijo mas animada, pero a pesar de que trataba de contentarla, cada vez me sentía peor al imaginar que había pasado, sentía como mis ojos se humedecían

-¿Qué paso Nessie?- le pregunte mas seria, dudo en responder

-Lo atacaste- eso era lo peor que podía haber escuchado en mi vida.

-¿estabas ahí?- le pregunte temiendo la respuesta

-Si… todos estábamos- eso fue un baldé de agua fría

-¿Qué… que me pasa Nessie?- pregunte con voz quebrada

-Todo saldrá bien Liz, no te preocupes- respondió abrazándome fuertemente, tratando de reconfortarme, pero a pesar de eso no me sentía mejor

-No… no puedo ver- me atreví a decir por fin, desde que había abiertos los ojos no había visto ninguna figura, ni ningún color, todo era blanco, como un gran vacio, sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, pero todo seguía igual.

-Liz…- Nessie se había separado un poco de mi sin soltarme, ella sabia que significaba eso para mi, una vez lo hablamos, desde que había estado huyendo, había estado en constante peligro, cada vez su don era mas fuerte y sensible, las luces eran mas grandes y perdía el sentido de lo que veía, ese era mi gran temor… no ver, que todo se volviera blanco y que no distinguiera su alrededor ¿y si hería a alguien? Creyendo que la atacaba ¿y se ese alguien? ¿era una persona a quien ella quería o era inocente? Si eso pasaba… nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Ese vampiro… el que me ataco- empecé a decir, ella apretó mi mano en ese momento, empezaba a sentirme débil –hablo de alguien… una persona que podía decir que era mi…- iba a decir don, pero después de todo lo que menos lo consideraba era eso, no fue necesario que continuara Nessie había comprendido a que me refería.

-Eleazar- respondió – pero Carlisle esta convencido de que no es una buena idea- por un momento no pude hablar, me sentía mal.

-Nessie… - logre por fin decir - lo necesito- ella se quedo en silencio

-Por favor, necesito saber- mi voz se fue apagando –lo necesito- susurre antes de que todo se volviera negro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando desperté me encontraba acostada en un mueble muy cómodo, me tranquilizo el hecho de que podía volver a ver normalmente, no sabia donde estaba, pero me hacia una idea, era una habitación sencilla pero de muy buen gusto, habían libros, un televisor pantalla plana y equipo de música, unos cuadros hermosos pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era que la mitad de la habitación tenia paredes de vidrio, o mejor dicho las ventanas eran de completas de techo a suelo, a través de ellas se veía un gran bosque, solo una casa le habían mencionado tenia esa características… se encontraba en la casa de los Cullen de Forks.

-Ya despertaste- Nessie entro corriendo a la habitación y me abrazo con energía –te vez mucho mejor-

-Me siento mejor- le respondí con una sonrisa

-Me alegra- se sentó a mi lado – te quiero presentar a alguien, mi cuerpo se tenso ¿seria a Eleazar? ¿abría convencido al Doctor Cullen de que hablara con ella? Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente –Ven tío Jasper- un joven pálido entro a la habitación, su pelo era rubio dorado al igual que sus ojos… ya lo había visto con anterioridad

-Un placer Liz- dijo ofreciéndome su mano, se veía algo tieso o incomodo, respondí a su saludo de inmediato igual de incomoda

-El placer es mío- respondí, sentí como una oleada de tranquilidad me lleno al tocar su fría mano, todo estaría bien.

-Ven bajemos para que conozcas al resto de la familia- Nessie estaba muy emocionada y me empujaba con ella, algo no me cuadraba, de cuando acá los Cullen estaban interesados con que ella interactuara con ellos, la habían mandado a Foks al otro lado del estado para que no se metiera en sus asuntos y ahora ¿todos venían a visitarla?... una oleada de tranquilidad la calmo, no debía de preocuparse, estaba con Nessie y todo saldría bien.

Bajaron las escaleras la casa en su totalidad era bien iluminada y preciosa, con grandes ventanales y muebles, pinturas y esculturas hermosísimas. Cuando llego a la sala casi vente personas los esperaban, la asombro ver tente gente, y se puso algo nerviosa pero nuevo la oleada de tranquilidad la apaciguo.

Estaban el Doctor Cullen y Edward, una de las chicas la conocía, no sabía su nombre, era menuda y de cabello corto negro, la miraba de forma disgustada, otra vez la oleada de tranquilidad, pero esta vez no le apaciguo de un todo

-Ven te presento- Nessie la arrastro con ella, el cuerpo lo tenia tieso pero eso no significo esfuerzo alguno para su amiga –ya conoces a mi abuelo y mi padre- sonaba extraño que le dijera padre al chico que tenia su misma edad y abuelo al doctor que de casualidad parecía su padre.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Liz- dijo el Carlisle

-El gusto es mío- dije mecánicamente mientras sentía vergüenza

-Ella es mi madre Bella- por su puesto que Nessie me había hablado mucho de ella, a decir verdad de se parecía mucho a ella, aunque la "mayor" (ya que aparentaba físicamente la misma edad que su hija) era de piel pálida y sus manos eran frías cuando la estrecho

-Por fin conozco a tu amiga, es tal como me contaste- dijo jocosamente, Liz sintió aun más pena que la anterior vez.

-Ella es Esme mi abuela- la mujer estaba cerca de una puerta y se hacerlo a darle un abrazo, le correspondió como pudo

-Un placer cariño- se veo que era una mujer muy bondadosa

-Mi tía Rosalie y mi tío Emmett- dijo señalando a una pareja que estaba sentado en un gran mueble, la chica era seria pero la saludo en cambio el chico era mas extrovertido

-Hola cenicienta por fin despertaste, ya pensaba yo que teníamos que buscar a un príncipe para que te despertara- ¿se podría morir de pena? Ya no estaba muy seguro de que conocer a los Cullen fuera buena idea, la chica llamada Rosalie le dio un codazo al chico que aun reía de buena gana de su cara.

-Ella es mi tía Alice- era la chica que le dedicaba miradas enojada, se encontraba abrazada de Jasper, por un momento sintió ansiedad y ganas de salir corriendo, pero otra oleada de tranquilidad lo evito

-Un placer- dijo en susurros Liz, la otra no hablo solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Estos son mis otros tíos, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate y Garrett- Ressie los presento señalando a todos, pero yo no le preste más atención que al primero.

Era un vampiro al igual que todos los presente, sus ojos eran dorados, alto y de piel pálida, era de rasgos españoles, mandíbula cuadrada con un hoyuelo, labios finos, cejas pobladas negras al igual que su cabello, algo encrespado corto en general excepto atrás que lo llevaba un algo mas largo; vestía una camisa blanca algo abierta en el pecho y pantalón negro.

Todos habían quedado en silencio, tal vez esperando mi reacción ¿pero que debía yo de hacer?, mire de de reojo al Doctor Cullen, recordando que es él estaba en contra de este encuentro, confiaba en el él y ya no estaba segura de que quería saber, y si no tenia solución o las cosas iban a empeorar… prefería no saberlo, empezaba a asustarme y la olas de tranquilidad que sentía ya no hacían mucho al respecto.

Eleazar no había apartado su mirada de mi, su expresión era de asombrado y se veía muy incomodo… seria esa señales de que lo que veía en mi era tan malo. Se acerco a mi, trate de retroceder pero Ressie me tomo del hombro, trataba de darme animo. El hombre ya estaba muy cerca de mi y su mirada era escudriñadora, todavía estaba asombrado y me observaba como tratando de encontrar una verdad.

-Carlisle- dijo por fin el vampiro, había llegado el momento diría lo que veía, se había volteado a ver al doctor, seguro no tenia solución por eso no quería decírmelo directamente a mi

-Es idéntica a Didyme- soltó por fin el español

-Lo se- respondió el doctor con voz resignada, tan apenado como si hubieran descubierto que tenia cáncer.

Eso era lo que menos me esperaba, que tenia que ver eso con mi don y … ¿Quién demonios era Didyme?


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Quién es Didyme?- pregunto la madre de Nessie, dejando en claro que además de su hija y Liza muchos otros se hacían la misma pregunta

-Oh- fue la expresión ahogada de Edward, a quien parecía que le hubieran explicado lo que los demás esperaban –No creo que sea prudente hablar de eso- agrego frustrando más a Liza, quien veía a los tres vampiros: Eleazar, Carlisle y Edward a la expectativa de que dijeran algo

-Una vieja amiga que murió hace mucho- fue la simple respuesta de Carlisle, que por el rostro de la mayoría casi ninguno entendió, sin embargo algunos se giraron a la chica viéndola con más detalle, era extraño que un vampiro que había vivido por siglo se refiriera a una humana como vieja conocida.

-Pero eso no es lo que importa Eleazar, mejor dinos lo que opinas del don de Liza- pidió que continua el doctor y todos se mostraron ansiosos por lo que iba a decir, Eleazar no había separado la mirada de la chica, pero esta vez la observo de forma distinta, con más intensidad

-Es difícil de definir su habilidad- hablo después de un largo rato -no es de defensa ni ataque- comento –Uhm, tu subconsciente tiene claridad de tu entorno y desarrollas estrategias con mucha facilidad, no usas tus sentidos sino que te guías por instinto, usas tu sexto sentido-concluyo

-¿Sexto sentido? – pregunto confuso Jasper rompiendo el silencio que se formo en la sala.

-El sexto sentido dota a la persona de una o varias capacidades desconocidas, es un termino en desuso, pero define muy bien su don ya que este le permite tomar decisiones basándose en lo que percibe- explico Eleazar -Podría decirse que es una estratega extrasensorial- concluyo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa en forma de mueca

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica, que se sonrojo, todavía no entendía del todo lo que habían dicho, pero le molestaba ser el centro de la atención, además no le importaba que podía hacer, sino…

-¿Cómo… ¿Cómo puedo pararlo?- Eleazar miro con algo de pena a la chica antes de responderle

–Solo puedo decirte en que consiste, ese don es parte de ti, no puedes extraerlo-

-Pero…- el Sr. Cullen ya se lo había advertido, pero Liza aun había guardado las esperanzas, la chica se froto las manos nerviosa y muy decepcionada

-Saber en que consiste te ayudara a saber a controlarlo- esas fueron las apaciguadoras palabra del Dr. Cullen, al ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro

-Tienes que saber como funciona ya que a medida que aprendes mas, eres mas consiente del peligro y maldad que te rodea, lo cual aumenta tu sensibilidad, no puedes dejar que ese instinto te domine ni negarlo- le aconsejo Eleazar, pero en vez de lograr calmar a la chica con ese comentario, está lo miro con mas terror por sus palabras

-No se como hacerlo- murmuro asustada -y mientras tanto soy un peligro para los demás – sus ojos se cristalizaron pero tomo aire tratando de clamarse, sin mucho éxito.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar así, tienes que redefinir la forma en que vez tu entorno, para poder controlarte- intervino Edward, que no se había movido desde el fondo del salón

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda- murmuro la chica, pero sus palabras fueron escuchada perfectamente por todo los presentes

-Vamos Liz, no te desanimes, mejor acompáñame a hacerte algo de comer debes tener hambre- Nessi se había acercado a la chica y tomándola de los hombros en un abrazo se la llevo del salón

Cuando la chica abandono la habitación, nadie dijo nada hasta que sintieron que las dos jóvenes estaban lo suficientemente lejos, por lo menos para que la humana no escucha lo que ahí se iba a decir, al estar seguro de eso fue Eleazar el primero en hablar

-Aun me impresiona que se toparan con ella- soltó con una carcajada irónica -por cada 10 millones de habitantes existe uno con un don y ustedes se topan con ellos como si nada, voy a empezar a creer que tienen un imán para atraerlos-

-La telepatía y precognición son algunas de las manifestaciones del sexto sentido ¿no es verdad?- pregunto seriamente Jasper

-Si, pero yo no ubicaría su don en alguna de ellas en especifico, no llega a ser tan puro, no puede leer la mente de las personas como Edward, pero si percibe las intenciones, tampoco ve el futuro como Alice- explico Eleazar sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala, mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia una mueca como si estuviera recordando alguna imagen difusa - pero si el peligro y cual es la mejor opción para lograr lo que quiere- dijo abriendo los ojos miel claro de golpe -además que gran parte de su don es también la creación de los planes- Carmen se había acercado a su compañero y le había pasado la mano por el rostro cariñosamente en sentido de apoyo

-Y por que nos produce ese malestar- intervino por primera vez Alice

-Como dije la telepatía y la premonición son sentidos extrasensoriales, pero clasificaciones diferentes de una misma especie, ninguno interfiere en el poder del otro, pero el de Liza es similar al de ambos- dijo mirando de forma directa a Alice y Edward -emite ondas de menor potencia que las suyas, pero suficiente para crear una especie de estática a sus dones-

-Pero Aro tiene un poder similar al de Edward y no sucede eso- acoto Bella, que estaba junto a Esme cerca de la chimenea

-Hace lo mismo, pero no lo exterioriza como Edward, Liza si lo hace y es ahí cuando interfiere, en el viaje de la información- se formo otro silencio incomodo mientras todos asimilaban la información dada por el vampiro

-¿Qué vamos hacer? Los Vulturis saben que ella conoce lo que somos- exclamo mas resuelto Emmett, Rosalia que estaba en brazos de su pareja se movió incomoda y hablo por fin

-Exigirán que la matemos o que se la entreguemos para que lo hagan-

-Y si se enteran de su don, seguro la querrán entre sus filas- Alice dijo lo que todos ya pensaban y un escalofrió la recorrió de imaginarlo, Jasper se acerco enseguida para apoyarla

-Si manifiesta estos dones tan claramente siendo humana ¿Cómo será siendo transformada? Y de lado de los Vultis…- analizo Jasper como todo un estratega y viendo el peligro que eso significaba

-¿No podemos hacer algo?, es una chica muy simpática- intervino Esme temiendo por la chica

-Tal vez podamos convencerlos de que no es un peligro…- apoyo Bella

-No creo que funcione- la corto Alice de golpe mientras se ponía rígida entre los brazos de Jasper y su mirada se perdía en el infinito

-¿Que ocurre Alice?- pregunto preocupado Jasper -¿Qué vez?- pregunto reconociendo el estado de transe de su compañera

- Amun- soltó -los Vulturi van a hacerle una amistosa invitación a Voltera, va a contarle del don de la chica-

-¿Qué? Ese traidor- grito molesto Benjamin

-¿Cual es su decisión al respecto?-pregunto seriamente Carlisle

-No lo se, hay que esperar a que Aro se entere- respondió Alice saliendo de su transe

-Como dijeron Aro estará interesado en su don- ya no había duda al respecto y Edward lo dejo claro

-No solo eso, cuando la vean se darán cuenta de su parecido- añadió preocupado Carlisle

-¿Parecido con quien?- pregunto sin entender Bella

-Cierto, mencionaron a una tal Didyme ¿Quién es?- Esme tampoco conocía de quien hablaban, como la mayoría

-La difunta pareja de Marco- explico Eleazar -murió hace siglos y desde entonces Marcos perdió a razón de ser, no es fácil perder al compañero, pero aun más difícil fue en este caso… Didyme poseía un don especial, tenia un aura de felicidad que contagiaba con ella a todos a su alrededor, Marcos era dependiente de ella, al perderla no fue capaz de volver a sentir felicidad, al ser el dolor y la angustia los únicos sentimientos que percibía, se aisló y bloque todo, esa fue su única forma de sobrevivir, si es que a eso se le llama vivir

-¿Tan parecidas son?- pregunto sin creer lo que le decían Emmett

-Parecen dos gotas de agua- afirmo seriamente Carlisle

-Crees que Marcos la quiera- pregunto espantada Esme

-No solo él, también Aro, además de por su don, Didyme era su hermana- añadió Eleazar

-Woo, esto si que se está complicando- exclamo sorprendido Emmett soltando una carcajada

-Si la quieren tendrán que venir por ella- exclamo desafiante Bella

-No deberían esperar por lo menos unos cuantos siglos para volver e meterse en problemas con los Vulturis- salto molesta Rosalie

-Estoy de acuerdo, entiendo que nos hayamos metido en problemas por Bella y Nessie- acordó Alice para asombro de todos por sus duraspalabras -pero esta chica no la conocemos solo será unos de los tantos humanos que pasan por las manos de los Vulturi

-No podemos salvar a todos los humanos de ellos- apoyo Jasper

-Pero tampoco podemos entregárselas en bandeja de plata a una muerte segura- se escandalizo Esme de solo imaginarlo

-¿Entonces pelearemos por ella?- pregunto Jasper, trayendo recuerdos de toda la pesadilla que habían pasado hace poco

-Tal vez no tengamos que llegar a eso- trato de mediar Carlisle

-No haremos nada que ponga en riesgo a la familia- agrego Edward

-Y no existe forma en que ayudemos a la chica a controlar su poder- insistió Bella, tratando de buscar una forma de ayudar a la chica

-No se me ocurre alguna forma, pero tal vez la mas apropiada para ayudarla sea Alice- intervino Eleazar de nuevo

-¿Yo?- pregunto asombrada Alice dudando de la cordura del otro

-Tu también entras en estado de lapsus cuando tienes premoniciones y siempre las tuviste incluso siendo humana, tal vez seas la que mas se puede identificar con ella y ayudarla- explico el doctor Cullen por el moreno, al entender a que se refería

-Recuerdo pocas cosas de mi vida humana y ninguna fueron agradables, no sabría como hacerlo- dijo insegura Alice, su pasado no era algo que le agradara recordar, ni era algo que lograra hacer bien para colmo

-Pero lo puedes intentar Alice, se que la chica te causa incomodidad, pero esta asustada y no tiene a nadie que la apoye- insistió emocionada Bella al ver una posible solución

-Ni siquiera esta de acuerdo con que la ayudemos- acoto molesta Rosalie

-Sinceramente no creo que haya forma de evita el destino de la chica- resalto Alice –pero lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarla, prepararla y retrasar lo mas posible el momento- Rosalie gruño molesta, pero no dijo más nada; a pesar de las palabras recién dichas por Alice, está no parecía muy segura o atraída por su decisión

-Que nos juntemos mas con ella no es un peligro aun mayor, si se relaciona con nosotros lo Vulturi tendrá más razones para querer matarla- intervino Benjamin

-Ella seguirá yendo al colegio en Fork, Alice de forma discreta la visitara para ayudarla- resolvió Carlisle

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción- dijo aun no muy convencida Alice

-Ella no es Didyme y al final Marcus se dará cuenta- Edward interrumpió la conversación algo exaltado, todos se giraron para ver al castaño que fulminaba con la mirada a Eleazar -solo condenaran a esa chica a nuestra vida por nada-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella acercándose a su pareja

-Eleazar quiere reunir a Liza con Marcus- todos se giraron a ver al mencionado como si estuviera loco-cree que eso acabara con el dolor de Marcus-

-Marcus es uno de los pocos Vulturi que considero un verdadero amigo- dijo defendiéndose el vampiro -el no está interesado en las ideas de Aro y es totalmente opuesto al despiadado Cayo, fue gracias a sus consejos y ayuda que me reuní con Carmen- dijo tomando entre sus manos la de su amada con gran devoción -Tal vez no lo entiendan y me crean loco al querer tener consideración con un Vulturi después de todos los desagradables momentos que le han hecho pasar- todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con eso -pero les aseguro que él es diferente

-No conozco a Marcus como Eleazar- intervino Carmen para apoyar a su pareja -pero el perdió a su compañera y lleva siglos sufriendo por eso, creo que todos aquí podrán imaginarse su dolor- todos los presentes vieron a sus parejas y tuvieron que estar de acuerdo en eso

-Como dice Edward quizás estoy utilizando a la chica, pero considero que se debería intentar- concluyo Eleazar -Tal vez después de todo si tengamos espíritu y solo estemos reuniendo a dos almas gemelas después de tanto tiempo

-Quiero verles explicar eso a la chica- dijo entre risas secas Emmett

-Creo que nos estamos precipitando a los acontecimientos, no debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas- trato de calmar y razonar Carlisle -Esperemos un tiempo y luego volvemos a discutir sobre eso, por lo momentos la chica vuelve con Nessi y es mejor no alterarla sobre nuestras especulaciones-


End file.
